Forget About It
by hopkiins
Summary: Shameless smut between Craig and Tweek (aged up). Can either be seen as a simple one-shot with nothing more, or as an extra from my war AU story "You Can't Bury Something That Isn't Dead (Yes You Can)" on AO3. Rated M for sexual content.


_A/N:_

 _This was originally posted as a chapter on my story "You Can't Bury Something That Isn't Dead (Yes You Can)" over on AO3, but I felt that it really derailed itself from the plot, and I'd rather keep that fic nice and organized_

 _If you already read it, cool! You at least have some background on the overall concept of the AU_

 _If not, then you can just call this a little one-shot AU (if you'd rather not read the story and are only here for the smut)_

 _I am slowly getting out of my writer's block, so hopefully I'll be getting in updates again!_

* * *

Following up on their silent agreement, Kyle and Cartman decided to confront Kenny the following day. Tweek, deciding that Cartman and Craig couldn't be in the same building together, ushered the brunette out the door as soon as he and Kyle finished talking.

The redhead explained to Tweek and Craig that they believed someone was leaking information, and that they would be investigating a certain blond to find answers.

Then Kyle left, leaving the two alone.

As Tweek lay in bed, he couldn't help but worry about the events that had taken place that day. If Kenny really was sending classified information to the O.S. then that would mean huge trouble for the Mutiny. This was dangerous work, he concluded, but it would be worth it in the end.

But that still didn't mean that he liked what was happening.

Each and every day was another risk. He never knew which day would be his last. That single thought put him at edge, even more then he had already been.

The door opened, causing Tweek to jolt up. Upon seeing Craig, he calmed down a bit.

"You okay, honey?" The noirette asked, making his way over to where his boyfriend was sitting. Tweek couldn't help but blush as he looked the other over. Wet, matted hair clung to his face and the towel around his waist was just barely gripping his torso.

Tweek would've asked if Craig was okay, as he was the one in shambles after Cartman reminded him of someone who meant the world to him. To help calm him down, Tweek suggested he take a long, warm shower. Judging from the other's appearance now, it truly did help.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond responded, sending Craig a small smile, which was returned. "You… seemed pretty stressed," Craig admitted, now standing right in front of Tweek.

He dropped down to a crouch, setting his arms on his boyfriend's legs, chin resting atop them as his fingers lazily traced circles against the other's thighs. "...I want to help you get your mind off of things for a little while."

That made Tweek's breath hitch. "Craig…" he managed to whisper out, blue-yellow meeting green.

"Really, babe, you need to relax a bit… you're too tense for your own good. I can be your stress reliever, if you want me to," Craig softly said, still tracing circles on Tweek's thigh. The blond broke eye contact for a moment, out of embarrassment, but looked back to lock eyes with Craig once more.

"Please, Craig," Tweek whispered, sliding down off of the bed so he was face-to-face with his luv. He settled on Craig's thighs, arms draping over the noirette's shoulders. "Please, love me," he continued.

Once said, Craig leaned forward to kiss Tweek, eyes closing as his tongue easily slid into the blond's wet cavern. They tangled together, lapping at at the other, and it soon grew heated. Craig hooked his arms under Tweek's thighs, standing up only to place him onto the bed.

He leaned atop the other, pressing himself against Tweek's crotch and grinding into him, which caused the blond to whimper from underneath him.

Craig's hand brushed upwards, slowly starting to unbutton the blond's shirt. As soon as it was discarded, he leaned forward to lick, suck, and nip at Tweek's neck. Said man's head tilted back, giving Craig more access to mark him. His hands traced down his luv's toned stomach, resting on the boy's crotch.

He stroked Tweek's cock through the fabric, drinking in each and every whimper and moan from him. He paused his movements to unzip the other's jeans, pulling them down and slipping his hand past the elastic waistband of his boxers.

Tweek pressed his aching cock into Craig's hand, whining a bit. God, he's waited so long to do this with him…

The two had never gone this far before, never gone underneath clothing. All touches were done outside of the fabric, wanting to save this act for when they both truly wanted it, no, needed it. Their love had mainly just been emotional, rarely ever physical. Until now, at least.

The towel around Craig's waist was discarded, along with Tweek's boxers. Both had been tossed aside, and neither cared where they ended up. All they could focus on was each other, and nothing else. The drawer to the bedside table was opened, hands searching for the bottle of lube that Tweek kept. As soon as fingers brushed against the plastic bottle, it was brought out and the drawer was closed again.

Craig popped off the cap, letting the liquid puddle into his hand. He lathered up his cock, along with Tweek's heat, then gripped onto the blond's hand. Craig had to admit that Tweek looked so beautiful like this, moonlight filtering through the cracks in the board and projecting onto his body. It made him look heavenly. And the purplish red marks that had been left on his neck, on his shoulders, reminded him just how fucking lucky he was to have ever met such an angelic creature.

Their gazes stayed locked together, hands still intertwined, as Craig finally pushed himself into Tweek, letting out a grunt at how fucking tight he was. Tweek let out a pained cry, which Craig silenced with his own lips. He could feel the tears that had spilled from the blond's eyes, and lifted his head a little to kiss them away.

They stayed like that for a moment, Craig murmuring how good Tweek was doing so far, how much better it would be when he was ready.

Craig felt Tweek roll his hips up, causing him to release a soft moan.

He was ready.

Slowly, Craig pulled out, not wanting to hurt his luv again, then pushed back in. In, out, in, out… the process repeated.

Tweek let out soft moans and gasps and he clung to Craig, nails raking down the noirette's back as he fell into rhythm, his own hips rolling up to meet with Craig's. His noises encouraged Craig to keep going, to please Tweek in any way he could.

Harder, faster he went. His cock pulsed deep inside of Tweek, twitching every so often.

Craig pressed his lips to Tweek's again, their tongues lapping at each other and occasionally tangling.

And suddenly Tweek had managed to flip Craig over, bouncing up and down on his cock. He rode him hard, fast, plunging Craig deeper and deeper inside of him with each and every bounce.

Craig breathed out, eyes lidded, as he watched Tweek, their eyes staying locked. They'd been locked since they started, and it drove them both crazy.

He lifted his hand to Tweek's reddened dick, hand clasping around it as he began to pump up and down. His finger pressed against the slit, rubbing and smearing the precum that pooled at the tip.

He felt Tweek's cock begin to pulse, begin to twitch, as his hand jerked him faster and faster. Tweek's bouncing had begun to get sloppy, but still plunged Craig deep inside his heat. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, drool starting to spill from his lips.

Harder, quicker he moved. Each bounce brought Craig deeper and deeper into his tight ass, bringing him closer and closer to his end.

Craig let out a grunt, a small moan leaving his lips as his cock twitched inside Tweek. He was so close.

Craig's hand pumped up one last time and cum spurted out from the slit, splattering onto both men. Craig spilled afterwards, his cum filling Tweek up to the brim, some managing to leak out from his ass and onto the bed sheets underneath them.

He didn't pull out immediately, just allowing them to catch their breath again. When Tweek had stabilized, he pulled up, letting Craig slip out of him, and collapsed right next to him. He watched as Craig brought a hand down to his torso, wiping up Tweek's cum with his fingers, then licking them off of his lengthy digits.

If Tweek weren't so tired, the sight would have made him gone hard again.

He and Craig proceeded to roll completely onto the bed, slipping under the covers and snuggling up against each other, minds fuzzy but only focused on each other.

They shared one last kiss, before finally drifting off into a deep slumber.

Tonight was absolutely perfect, and nothing would change that.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I'm super awkward when writing smut, and I use a lot of words that probably shouldn't be used?_

 _But I'm trying to keep this kinda cute, so bare with me here_


End file.
